Weakness
by Punk Angel's Dream
Summary: Things start to get interesting after Angel's first appearance. And it is time for her initiation! CenaOC
1. Chapter 1

**Weakness**

**By: giddyfangurl206**

**A/N**: Alright people, this is my first wrestling fanfic. BE GENTLE! I've watched this since I was born, and some of these are just little dreams that I have. I hope y'all like this. I'm trying my best on this, but sometimes I can't keep a person in character, so bare with me.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any person except for Angel, Corey, Steven, and Andy. All other people are owned either by themselves, TNA, or Vince MacMahon. Just add that to my list of reasons I wish I could be Vince MacMahon. I do have Rey Mysterio in my closet. And I have Cena, Orton, Batista, Edge, and Jeff in a notebook. Jeff and Orton are only in towels! And Vince can't have them back! I refuse to give them up!

**Chapter 1: A Promise**

**Angel's POV:**

"Guys, shut up!" Oh, I know they are not ignoring me! Corey and Steven are fighting...again! And Andy is just laughing his ass off! Why can't they act their age for 15 minutes! "Oh man, it is so hot in here. I think I need to take off my shirt..."

All their heads turn toward me. This is so hilarious! Corey starts to pout. "Angel, you are such a bitch! You can't get a guy's hopes up like that. It's just not right. You have to do what you are saying so...start stripping!"

"You are just like your brother!" Corey's eyes narrow. "Besides, it got you to shut up! Now, SmackDown is coming back on, and this is Daddy's match! If you interrupt this, I will shove my foot so far up your ass, you'll be sucking my toes for a week!"

Corey sticks his lip out further, and Steve and Andy roll their eyes. I know I always make that threat, but Corey is so cute when he pouts. Maybe that's why I dated him last year. Who knows who cares? Besides, those boys love me and they know it!

Corey sticks his tongue out at me, so I do it right back. We continue until Batista's theme song comes from the speakers. Last match of the night, Batista vs. The Undertaker! Daddy is going to have his hands full! The screen goes dark, and then that bell tolls. Man it always sends chills down my spine. It has since...forever!

The match starts with them locking up in the ring. Batista overpowers Undertaker and flings him into a corner. He starts ramming his shoulder into the Undertaker's stomach, and then Taker reverses! He shoves Batista into the opposite corner, and begins the straight punches to his chest and abdomen! Then Taker climbs to the top rope and performs Old School. He goes for the pin but Batista kicks out after 2.They both go for a clothesline, and knock each other down. The referee starts the 10 count. At about 5, Daddy crawls over, and covers him. 1...2...3! DADDY WINS!

"And your winner...Batista!" Andy gets up and starts to walk around the room, acting like Dad. He starts flexing, and does the machine gun motion. I flip him off while the others laugh.

"Dave..." I know that voice. It's Triple H! What the hell is he doing there? He had the night off. "Dave, that was really brilliant! You took out the Undertaker pretty quick."

Dad looks pissed. "What in the hell do you want, Hunter? Come to talk about how you're the 10 time World Heavyweight Champion? Come to tell us that you're the best in the business? Gonna tell the people how you're gonna try and beat me at Unforgiven? Well, save it for people who care! I'm not gonna quit! You can never make me quit!"

"Dave, I'm here to tell you to enjoy your last 3 days as champion, cause at Unforgiven, I will make you quit! And I won't even have to step into the ring with you! I know your weakness." What does he mean by that?

"I don't know my own weakness, how in the hell can you? If you are that scared, maybe you should just quit right now! Don't make threats, Hunter. It never works!"

"That wasn't a threat, Dave. That was a promise! See you Sunday! Rest up, big man. I want you to be in top shape, so I can watch you break down at your best!" The last image on the screen is of Triple H at the top of the ramp, smiling evilly.

He knows Daddy's weakness? Even I don't know Daddy's weakness. What could it be?

**A/N**: Okay people, you know the drill! Submit reviews! Flames are accepted, but will be used to burn down my school (I hope). Please tell me what I do wrong, and what you like best!

Love y'all bunches: GFG


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm gonna explain a few things here! For those of y'all who might be confused...Raw and SmackDown are not split. There are 2 main factions in the business. Evolution is heel, or bad guys. The Chain Gang (don't I have a wonderful imagination) is face, or the good guys. Evolution consists of Triple H (duh!), Edge, Chris Masters, Carlito, Lita, Candace, Torrie, and Melina! The Chain Gang is John Cena (again, duh!), Dave Batista, Randy Orton, Jeff Hardy (I wish!), Ashley, Christy, and Stacy. Tell me if you need any more info! Now, on to the story!

Disclaimer: I only own Angel, Corey, Steven, and Andy! They are all tied up in my closet! Anyone that you actually recognize either owns themselves or I am in negotiations to own them.

Chapter 2: Unforgiven

Dave's POV:

What in the hell could he have meant by that? What would make me give up without a fight? Not a damn thing! He is just trying to scare me. Thank God for the guys, trying to keep my mind off of Hunter's threat. Usually, it works but sometimes I can't help thinking about it.

The door flies open, with the boys running in. John Cena, Randy Orton, and Jeff Hardy. Why did I have to join with the youngbloods. I feel so old around them. They slam the door shut, and lock it. Seconds later, I hear pounding and yelling. Uh-oh! "What did you guys do? Who did you piss off this time?"

"No one important, big man!" They all start laughing. I swear, they act younger than Angel, and she is only 18! Dude, I need to call her after the match tonight.

"You guys need to settle down! My match is up next, and I can't save your dumb asses!"

"We don't need you to save our asses! I swear, you are acting just like my father!" Randy always was a smart ass!

"Orton, don't go there! I'm not your father, and if I was, I would have shot myself by now!" They all start yelling at once. The boys hate it when I do that.

"Batista, 10 minutes until curtain!" the stage manager yells through the door. Time to get serious!

"Alright guys, I gotta kick some ass!" I grab my cell phone from my bag and throw it at Randy. "If Angel calls, tell her I will meet her at the house, since I'm in town. DO NOT let Cena or Hardy have the phone. I will not have them hitting on her! And no taking pictures of Stacy's boobs. Angel does see that phone. She freaked the last time I saw her!"

"OOOOOOO, Dave's gotta girlfriend" EWWW! Please tell me he did not just go there!

"That is illegal in 48 states! And that is not enough! Please, never say that again!" Cena raises an eyebrow, then shakes his head. I walk out of the locker room smirking. I love confusing Cena, it is so much fun!

I head to gorilla position, and make it just as my theme song begins. Time to get this over with. I walk out and get ready for the pyros to go off. As soon as they do, I start the machine gun gestures. I love this part! I hurry to the ring and start to show off to the crowd. They go crazy, especially the girls. Man I love hearing the females scream my name!

My theme fades, and Motorhead fills the arena. It plays for a minute or two, and then Hunter appears on the Titantron. Of course, the little punk ass bitch won't face me at all. Pussy!

"Dave, I told you that I wouldn't have to fight you. I had to beat up three punk kids, but I came through with my promise. And it was so worth it. Dave Batista, meet your weakness!" The camera zooms out, revealling someone caught and struggling in Hunter's arms.

"You son of a bitch!" He has Angel! He has my little girl. He has already beaten her badly. Her face is swollen and she has a gash in her forehead. Her lip is busted and her left eye is already changing colors. Her short brown hair is matted and tangled with blood. Tears are mixing with the blood. Tears! Angel never cries. That bastard made her cry!

"So Dave, what's your plan? You going to quit?" Hunter pulls Angel closer, making her gasp in pain.

"Daddy! Don't do it! Don't give up that title! Remember your promise! Don't quit, please don't quit! Daddy..." Hunter tightens his arm around Angel's neck, cutting of her words.

"I told you not to speak!" He looks up at me. "You better decide soon, Dave! Time is..." Angel slams her head backward, catching him in the nose. (That target is a little hard to miss!) He releases his hold, and Angel takes off running. Triple H reaches down and grabs a sledgehammer leaning against the wall. He charges at her, leaning down to catch her right in the knee. She crumples quickly. He catches up with her, and pulls her up on her feet. She is wobbly, and can barely move. He pushes her up against the wall. "Alright, lets see how much you can take, until you break down!"

He slams the sledge into Angel's abdomen, causing blood to come out of her mouth. "I quit!" He puts the hammer at her throat. "I quit!" He puts pressure on the hammer, causing Angel to turn blue. "I quit!" He pushes harder as she claws at the hammer. "Dammit, Hunter! I QUIT!"

He pulls away. "I thought you would." He turns around, and begins to walk out. Angel pushes away from the wall, and starts to move toward the door, when Hunter spins aroung and slams the sledgehammer into her forehead, knocking her unconscious. He throws the hammer to the side and walks away, leaving Angel on the ground, blood pouring from her mouth.

A/N: Okay, on to my reviews, so far.  
angel: Thank you. I really love your fanfics, and I am so glad that you like mine!  
WPA: At least you are honest, and weren't really rude about how bad my story is! And this fan girl does know what spellchecker is! Ain't it grand! But why would I get sued?  
Alright, read and review. Cyber cookies to everyone who reviews (good or bad)  
Love ya bunches: GFG 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you recognize! I only own Angel! It's not like Vince MacMahon could get a lot of money out of me. I'm only 17, and I have no job. And my parents don't have money either! Which debt would you like to have Mr. MacMahon?

Chapter 3: Aftermath

John's POV:

Man, this is bad. She hasn't changed much since we brought her in Sunday. Angel's face is healing, and she doesn't have any other serious injuries. She is so lucking for that. Her knee could have been screwed up so bad.

Dave can't stand to be in here. I think that he believes that it is his fault she is here. He can't even look at her without breaking down. Randy and Stacy are keeping him company, so he doesn't do anything stupid. Jeff, Christy, and Ashley had to be on Raw last night. They should be here soon.

I look up at Angel again. She looks so helpless, hooked up to all of those machines. She has got to be really strong-willed. Hell, she fought back injured.

Hunter! That sorry son of a bitch brought an innocent 18 year old girl into this, and beat her, just so he could get that damn title. No one deserves that treatment. Especially not her. She wasn't involved in anything. Her only crime was that she is Batista's daughter. Sorry little bastard!

"Daddy?" Did she just talk? I walk over to the hospital bed, and look down at her. Her soulful brown eyes are wide open and staring up at me. "Who are you? Do you know where my daddy is?"

"I'm a friend of your dad's, and he's right outside. Hold on, Angel!" I rush to the door, and look down the hall to see Dave and all the others. I guess Jeff, Ashley, and Christy just got here. "Guys!" They all look up. "She's awake, Dave! Get your big ass in here, NOW!" I walk back to Angel's bedside, and notice her falling back asleep. "No, Angel! Stay awake, your dad really needs to see that you are alright!" I grab her hand and squeeze it. "Stay up!"

She opens her eyes again and smiles. That is the most beautiful smile I have seen in...forever. "I'll try!"

The door comes flying open, and Dave comes running in, followed by Randy, Jeff, Ashley, Stacy, and Christy. "Angel!" He runs up beside me and looks down at her. "Angel, how are you feeling?"

Angel's eyes narrow, and she looks pissed. "Well Daddy, I'm in a hospital, hooked up to machines and everytime I move, I'm in pain. So in other words, I feel like sunshine and fucking rainbows!" That girl has a major attitude when you piss her off. I am gonna stay on her good side. I notice the others trying to hide their laughter.

"Shannon Angeline! I don't care how mad you are, or how bad you're hurt! If you ever use that language in front of me again, I will tan your hide!" Isn't she a little old for a whipping? Dave has some serious issues. Maybe he is just overprotective! And I thought he was bad with us!

"Whatever, Dad! Now can somebody explain to me what happened? The last thing that I remember is Corey shoving me into a room and telling me to get the..." She looks sideways at Dave "...heck out of the house! What happened?"

"Do you remember last Thursday's SmackDown?" She nods. "You were my weakness. Triple H was talking about you!"

"And you quit, didn't you?" It's Dave's turn to nod. "You didn't keep your promise! You lost that title because of me! Do you know how bad I feel, knowing that you gave up that title for me!"

"What was I supposed to do? Let Triple H beat the hell out of you. Watch as you turn bluer than Hardy's hair." I start to snicker as Jeff's mouth drops open. "I wasn't going to let Hunter hurt you anymore than he already did."

"So, since everyone already knows about me...can I be a Diva now?" Dave smiles and shakes his head. "Come on Daddy, there's no point in me giving up my dreams, now that everyone knows that I'm your kid!"

"I'll see what I can do. Maybe you can become a Diva when you are 21 or so. But you have got to remember, people will use you against me, or even try to get you to fight me yourself. They will use you to get to all of us. Others will think that I'm the reason you're in the business, and that you can't carry your own weight. But I'll get you in somehow!"

"Thanks, Daddy!" She hugs him, and finally notices everyone else in the room. "Uh...why are there WWE Divas and really hot Superstars in my room?" She smirks. "And Randy!"

Randy looks hurt. "Hey that's not nice, or funny!"

"No, it's not funny...it's hilarious!"

A/N: 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I am typing this on Notepad (because my computer is a P.O.S. but hey, it's better than nothing...) So it might not look to wonderful! But if y'all really like this story, Y'all won't care. Well, onward noble steed! (Reminder...Torture Patheticteenager for getting that stuck in my head...)

Disclaimer: How many times do I have to tell you people! I don't own any of the characters except for Angel! So STOP BUGGING ME! I can't sell you Randy Orton, or John Cena. And if I did own them, I would keep them to myself, and make them clean my house in nothing but their boxer shorts!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Welcome to the WWE!

Angel's POV

Oh, man this is so mind-blowing! This is going to be the best day of my life!

It's been about a month since Triple H attacked me at Unforgiven. Daddy has no idea that I am here, because he is fighting Carlito. I like to call him the Pillsbery Fro-boy, or Justin Guarini on steriods. He looks like such a fruit cake! Melina is at ringside and keeps on distracting the referee. Stupid little whore. I will kick her ass if she keeps on!

I just finished signing my WWE contract! I am finally a Diva! And I'm the youngest Diva EVER! Only 18 years old, and already on the level of Stacy, Ashley, and Christy. They're the only ones who know that I'm here, and what I am doing. Right now, I am in gorilla position, waiting for Dad to end the match, so I can surprise him! When he finds out...

HELL NO! Melina is getting into the ring with a chair. Carlito knocked the ref out, and he is going to try and cheat! I don't think so! I take off down the ramp and slide in the ring. Melina has her back toward me. She goes to swing the chair, but I grab it and pull it from her hands. She turns around, and I slam the chair into her forehead. Then I pick her up, and powerbomb her on the chair. She won't be interfering for awhile. Carlito comes charging at me, so I pick up the chair, and hit him in the head with it.

Dad looks up and gets a really shocked look on his face. I just point at Carlito, and smile. I think he is really funny-looking right now! I slide out of the ring as he goes for the cover. 1...2...3! I make it to the top of the ramp, and wave at Dad, then take off back stage. I've gotta get the hell outta here, and find somewhere to hide before Daddy comes backstage!

"Girly, you are so gonna get your ass kicked, by your dad, Melina, and Carlito! We are here to take you to the Chain Gang locker room, so you can live for a little longer." Stacy, Ashley, and Christy are standing at gorilla position.

"How is that gonna work? Isn't that Dad's locker room?"

Ashley smirks. "He'll expect you to be in our locker room, not his!"

We walk...actually, we run down the hall to the locker room. Stacy knocks, then we barge in, not waiting for an answer. Unfortunately, the guys that are in the room are dressed. That sucks!

Randy walks up, and pulls Stacy in for a kiss. Then looks at me. "You know, Dave is gonna unleash all kinds of hell when he finally finds you here." I nod. "Well then, welcome to the business, little sister." He pulls me into a huge bear hug, cutting off all supplies of oxygen.

"Orton, let her go. She is starting to turn blue!" Jeff Hardy walks up, and pries Randy's hands off of me. "Hello, Angel. I'm Jeff Hardy! Welcome to the family!" He dips me and firmly places his lips on mine. I like this welcome into the WWE. He is a really good kisser!

"Jeff Hardy! If Dave walks in right now, he will kill you...if there is anything left when Ashley gets done with you!" He lets me go, and I look at Ashley. She is laughing with the rest of the group.

"Okay, one of you is missing, besides Daddy. Where is..."

"Shannon Angeline Batista, get your ass over here, NOW!" Oh, shit! Well, Daddy ain't missing anymore. He found me sooner than I thought he would.

I put on my best innocent face, and walk up to him. "What's the matter Daddy? Did something happen?"

"You can drop the innocent act, Shannon." Uh-oh, he used the first name. "I told you that I would help you get into the business, when you were older. You signed behind my back! Do you know what they make the new Divas do? Bra and Panties matches, Lingere Pillow fights, and bikini contests! I did not raise you to..."

Blah, blah, blah, blah-fucking-blah! Man, he is really on a roll on this thing. Time to stop paying attention. Just look straight ahead, and nod occasionally. I love being so young!

Something catches my interest, as I'm zoned out, so I turn to look. I am so glad that I started today! And I thought finally signing my contract would be the best part!

"Dammit, Rainbow Bright! I know it was you who stole all of my stuff. Where did you put my towel, and my clothes! Tell me now you sorry little fuckers!" Oh, yeah, this is the best day of my LIFE! And do you wanna know why? John Cena. Dripping wet. Naked. Do cold showers work for girls? Because I'm gonna need one soon. Especially if he keeps standing there like the incarnation of temptation! But you know that little saying. The only way to resist temptation, is to give into it!

"Cena, what the hell?" I can hear everyone laughing as Dad covers my eyes. Oh no he didn't! He is obstucting my view of JOHN CENA NAKED! I will slowly torture him! Very slowly!

"Sorry, big man! One of those losers took my stuff. Now one of you tell me where my stuff is!"

I can hear Jeff snicker. "It's under the bench, on the other side of the room." Dad shifts his hand a bit, so I can back up, and look around. Cena is across the room, bending over to pick up his gym bag. Damn, I'm gonna need a tub of ice water! He has a really nice ass!

"Hey Dave, how is Angel doing now?" I guess he hasn't seen me yet!

"Oh, Cena, I'm doing just fine. I hope I get this locker room next week, the view is awesome!"

John looks up like a deer in the headlights. His eyes are as big as saucers, and he is so shocked. Everyone, except Daddy, starts laughing harder!

"Oh, fuck!" He takes off across the room, and slams the door to the bathroom as soon as he gets in there.

"If you really want to...Sweet Cheeks. Ususally I wait until the third date, but I'll make an exception for you!"

"Shannon Angeline!" Oops, I forgot Daddy was here!

I turn to the girls. "Hey do you think that Dad can share a locker room with you, and I can be in here?" Dad slaps me in the back of the head. "Daddy that hurts!" I look toward the bathroom door. "And I thought that Jeff's kiss was going to be the highlight of my night!"

"Jeff's what?"

"Oops, did I say that aloud?"

"Aw, shit. No, Dave, don't! I'm too young to die!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chappie, I know I did!

JOHN: Did I have to get naked in this chapter?

GFG: Why wouldn't I make you naked?

JOHN: Couldn't Rainbow Bright do it?

JEFF: No, I'm just the comic relief.

GFG: Whatever Jeff. Keep it up, and you'll be naked...or I can have Batista slowly torture you...

JEFF: NO!

GFG: Review. As usual, anyone who reviews gets cyber cookies.

Love ya bunches: GFG


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello people. Sorry about the delay. I just moved and my genius (note the sarcasm) little sister packed my disk with all of my chapters saved on it! I promise to put up a new chappie as soon as I am able!**

**To all who reviewed any of my 3 stories:**

Thank you so very, very, very much! Cyber cookies to ALL! begins tossing boxes of cyber cookies like confetti

**To those who are reading Loving the Enemy:**

It might be a little longer wait than the others. With the development in the Taker/Orton storyline, I have to rewrite chapters 5 and up. Which is good, because I got pretty graphic on certain scenes! (not sex scenes!)

Again, thanks!

Love y'all bunches:

The POWERFUL and ALMIGHTY giddyfangurl206!


	6. Chapter 6: 5

**A/N: Guess who's back, back again…….Giddy's back……tell some men……….Okay, silliness over, here is Chapter 5…this is the backlash from Cena being naked! You will love this, I promise! And I should be updating on a regular basis, so don't kill me!**

**Disclaimer: GFG:** Do I really have to do this every chapter?

**VINCE:** Yes, unless you want me to take away Orton and Cena...

**GFG:** NO! begins to sob Please don't! I don't own anything except Angel!

**VINCE:** Smart move, Giddy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5: Body Shots**

**John's POV:**

"Dammit, why is Dave beating on the door again?" I did not plan this at all! Angel wasn't supposed to see me naked (yet). I didn't even know she was there!

"He's here for Jeff! He would have caught him earlier, if Angel didn't stop him." Randy is hanging in our room, playing the PlayStation 2 with us. Poor Randy is going to have to listen to Dave bitch and complain about Angel going behind his back and signing that contract. I'm glad the girl had the balls to do that.

"But what did Jeff do that was worse than what I did? Not that I'm complaining!"

"I kissed Angel earlier." Okay, and that's...Wait! He kissed Angel! Bastard, she sees me naked, but he gets the kiss! This sucks! "I did it as a joke, but Dave found out. Because Angel let it slip."

Randy starts laughing. "That's whats funny! She let it slip when she was telling us that seeing Cena naked was better than your kiss!" She did? Dammit, I'll think about that later. Right now I have other matters to deal with...

"Hey, Rainbow. I don't think that Dave will have to worry about you for awhile. Because when I get through with you, you're gonna have your meals fed to you through an IV! You shouldn't have taken my clothes earlier!" I get up and start to crack my knuckles.

"What the hell? I didn't do it! Orton did!" Jeff jumps up, and gets ready to fight.

"Liar! It was you, all on your own. Don't get me involved in this!"

Jeff looks at me and smirks. "I did you a favor, Cena! Angel wouldn't have looked at you twice! Now that she has seen you naked, she wants you! I think that is the first time you had your clothes off before the girl!"

"You dick! You will pay for that comment!" I tackle him to the floor and start to beat the hell outta him. He rolls me over and then starts punching me. I roll him back over and begin whaling on him again.

Suddenly, you hear feminine laughter. I look over and notice Angel, Stacy, and Ashley standing in the doorway. Oh dear God, she is wearing a really short skirt. And a really tight tank top.

"Damn! Why do all of the hot ones have to be taken or gay?" Angel looks sad, and begins to pout. "And it looks like Hardy is both!"

Ashley starts laughing. "If I would have known that, me and Jeff wouldn't be here right now!"

"How in the hell did you get in here anyway?"

Ashley holds up a key card. "Jeff gave me this and told me to come over tonight!" Now I am really gonna kill him!

I get up off of Hardy, and walk over to Angel. "So what are you guys doing here?"

Angel walks up to me. "The girls want to celebrate me joining the WWE, and Daddy made sure that our rooms didn't have any alcohol. What's a party with out my friends, Jack and Jose!"

"Oh no, no alcohol!" Randy walks up. "Your dad said no, so it ain't happening! Besides, you are only 18. I'm not contributing to the corruption of a minor."

"Orton, you're a dumbass. I'm not a minor! I'm just not 21..." She starts to pout again. "Come on! At least body shots. Think of it as my initiation!" Body shots, that sounds like a lot of fun. Especially if I'm doing a few off of her hot little body. No, bad thoughts! Dave would put me 6 feet under if he knew what I was thinking.

Stacy grabs Randy and pulls him against her. "That sounds like an awesome idea! We can have partners, and you're mine."

Randy's eyes light up like a kid at Christmas. "Okay, boys, grab your partners!" The guys chose their girls, leaving me with...

"Hey, Sweet Cheeks! This is gonna be fun!"...Angel!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I wish I could do body shots of Cena...okay, my dad is in the room, so I hope doesn't read this. That is why I save my stuff on a disk, and take it with me wherever I go. The cyber cookies are in the cyber mail. And Broken.Baby.Gyrl, yours is definately choc chip! And Rose Hardy 101, you get double since you reviewed on my other story too (And since you won't leave me alone about the cookies!) To all who have waited patiently (and some not so patiently) you all get cyber cookies!**

**Love y'all bunches: GFG**


End file.
